


The Goblet of Fire

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: The champions are revealed. Who is going to be facing the Triwizard Tournament?Thank you Gio (the_musical_alchemist) for beta-ing me <3





	The Goblet of Fire

The first Defence Against the Dark Arts class was…unnerving.

The class sat unusually quiet – aside from the few whispers about how their new professor was an Auror – as they waited for him to arrive.

They didn’t dare breathe when he entered the class. The door slammed shut behind him with a flick of his wrist as he strode to the front of the room, sleeve concealing his wand.

His robes had flashes of white, green and red beneath the black fabric that billowed around him. His long grey hair fell in dreadlocks, one of which fell between his piercing green eyes as he swept over the room with a dark expression before settling on the foremost tables.

“You won’t need those books.”

This was the first time they had heard him spoke. His voice was as cold as steel as he watched the class shuffle their bags, stuffing away their newly bought copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._

“The Ministry of Magic says you're too young to see illegal Dark Curses.” Rabo didn’t move, but his eyes never ceased to bore into each and every student in turn as he spoke. “I say it’s a load of crap.”

“Someone trying to kill you isn’t going to give you a chance to wave your pathetic wands and say some flowery shit before they can have your guts spills out of your mouths.”

Rabo moved forward, latching onto Yukine who tried to avoid his eye until he was right in front of him. “What are the Unforgivable Curses?”

Yukine looked at Suzuha who was sat next to him. He wasn’t going to do it on him, was he?

Very slowly, Yukine stood up. “The Imperius Curse.”

Rabo silently approved the answer by turning back to his desk. He opened the drawer, hand darting inside to capture a spider the size of a dinner plate. Hiyori, sat on the table beside Yukine and Suzuha, let out a small whimper when Rabo dropped the spider onto the desk.

The point of his wand merged from his sleeve, and without hesitation, he cast the curse. “ _Imperio_!”

The spider twitched before it jumped up, dancing across the table as it were dancing the tarantella. Its movements grew more erratic as if it were tethered to Rabo’s wand which whipped to and fro, a sinister smile tugging at his lips as he watched it helplessly follow his order.

He dropped it after a few more seconds and the spider fell down, spindly legs splayed out on the desk.

“Another,” Rabo ordered. His eyes fell on Hiyori who shrank back in her seat when he moved the limp spider onto her desk. “You.”

Hiyori stood even more slowly than Yukine, throwing him a nervous glance.

“T-the Cruciatus Curse,” she murmured, voice barely loud enough for the class to hear.  

He didn’t wait for Hiyori to sit before he cast the spell. “ _Crucio_!”

The spider let out an ear-splitting shriek that made the entire class recoil in their seats, too afraid to cover their ears as they watched their professor torture the creature. The spider shuddered and jerked violently, legs curled into its body as it tried to escape the spell.

Hiyori stood rigid, watching the spider’s agonised dance across her parchment with a look of absolute horror at what she was witnessing.

Rabo’s wand stayed trained on its target, never letting it get more than a few centimetres away before he upped the pain and the spider’s screams turned silent as if its voice had broken.

He jerked his wand away and the spider grew still. Hiyori collapsed back into her seat, white as a sheet as she stared at the spider.

“And the final?” Rabo asked. The class remained silent.

“The Killing Curse,” Suzuha said. He was the only person in the room to look Rabo straight in the eye when he said this, not standing like the others had.

Rabo watched him levelly before his eyes dropped to the spider which was still recovering from its torture. It didn’t know it would all be over soon.

He executed the spell with precision, not a movement nor second wasted.

“ _Avada Kedavra_!”

Blinding green light hit the spider and it rolled onto its back, legs curling up and twitching before it stilled. Silence filled the class.

Suzuha stared at the spider’s corpse, hands balled into fists at the cruelty.

“There is no counter-curse or blocking this spell,” Rabo said. He stared down at Suzuha with no pity or regret.

“If you get hit, you die.”

 

~

 

On Friday night, the anticipated wait was over. For a week, numerous students had stepped forth to the Goblet of Fire, throwing in scraps of paper which they had carefully written their names on whilst their friends whooped them.

Eternal glory sounded like a dream. One that could come true.

Both Bishamon and Yato had thrown their names into the Goblet days ago, watching the fire sear the paper into ash, much to Kazuma’s protests and Hiyori’s pleading for Yato to think it through.

To be honest, Yato didn’t think it through. If Manabu was entering, then so was he. Plus, he wouldn’t mind wiping that smug smirk of ‘Prefect Bishamon’s’ face.

The Durmstrang Students had shuffled onto the end of Slytherin’s table, ignoring the fascinated looks they received, whilst Beauxbaton’s had politely seated themselves at the end of Gryffindor.

Hiyori stole glances at Manubu during the feast, and she as sure he was doing the same to her when she inadvertently caught his eye. She quickly looked down at her plate, hoping that he still wasn’t watching her.

Professor Tenjin stood moments later, and the room fell silent.

“The Goblet is almost ready to make its decision,” Professor Tenjin announced. Madame Kinuha and High Master Okuninushi looked as equally impatient as the students, as well as the entire professor table – except Rabo.

“When I call the champions name, please come to the top of the hall, past the professor table and through to the next chamber for further instructions.”

Professor Tenjin gestured to a small wooden door on the left before he swept his hand up in a grand and the hundreds of floating candles were extinguished into a smoky haze. The room gasped as it was plunged into a near darkness that was broken by faint moonshine.

The Goblet of Fire shone a brilliant white-blue which matched its flames that crackled and roared and, as if on cue, the fiery tongues turned scarlet. The room gasped as a scrap of paper was spat out of the flames.

Professor Tenjin snatched it out of the air and unfolded it. The hall held its breath.

“The champion for Durmstrang,” his voice rang out in the silence, “will be Nana!”

A thunderous applause broke out from the group of Durmstrang students along with the polite applause of the other schools.

Yato craned his head, trying to catch a glimpse of the champion through the huddle of maroon-clad students, congratulating their classmate as they muscled their way to the front. What Yato didn’t expect was a young girl to stride forwards, the same one he nearly missed at Durmstrang’s arrival.

She vanished through the wooden door and the room fell into quiet once more, waiting for the Goblet to make its choice.

A second piece of paper was spat out from the flames which the headmaster read carefully.

“The champion for Beauxbatons –,” a pause, “- is Manabu!”

Yato’s face dropped. He looked at Gryffindor’s table where the Beauxbatons students sat clapping their hands daintily, squeezing Manabu’s arm in congratulations as he grinned and made his way to the awaiting professor’s who ushered him into the side chamber.

Yato wished he hadn’t look at Hiyori, because when he saw her glowing face and mile-wide smile at Manabu’s victory, it felt like the Whomping Willow had winded him.

He wanted to be chosen. He _needed_ to be chosen.

Another roar of fire. Another scrap of paper.

The room held one breath, one heartbeat, as Professor Tenjin announced the final champion.

“The champion for Hogwarts,” a pause, “is Suzuha!”

 _Fuck_.

Yato looked at the Hufflepuff table where, with their backs to him, Yukine and Suzuha hugged. A myriad of people slapped Suzha on the back as he made his way to the front full of smiles and with the deafening cheers of the school behind him.

His eyes skimmed over the Gryffindor table where Hiyori cheered as loudly as before.

He’d missed his chance. His chance to get Hiyori to notice him. Now Hiyori would be all over Manabu and Yukine would be with Suzuha every step of the way. And where would he be?

Nowhere. The din subsided as Professor Tenjin raised his hands.

“Now we have our three champions!” Professor Tenjin called, “but in the end only one will go down in history, only one will –.”

His voice cut off – not that anyone noticed as all their attention had been taken by one thing.

The fire in the Goblet had turned red once again, burning with an even fiercer flame. It spat out a charred piece of parchment which Professor Tenjin caught. He stared at the name, and everyone in the room stared at him.

He cleared his voice and looked up, eyes scanning the table of the far side of the table before finding who had been chosen as the fourth champion.

“Yato.”

 

~

 

Yato was ushered into the side chamber amongst the confusion. A fourth name had been chosen. His name. And no one knew why.

Suzuha, Nana and Manabu sat on small couches looking as equally confused as Yato when he entered the room. He didn’t have time to explain before there was shouting on the steps leading down into the chamber.

He caught the words ‘conspiracy theory’ along by an accented voice shouting his name as the three headmasters, as well as Professor Tsuyu and Professor Takemikazuchi, descending into the room.

“What did you do to that Goblet?!” High Master Okuninushi roared.

Yato stumbled back, nearly falling into the fire. “I didn’t do anything!”

“’e’s lying!” Madame Kinuha barked.

The teachers had encircled Yato, backing him up with nowhere to go. The three champions looked at each other, realising what had happened.

“The Goblet of Fire wouldn’t have chosen a fourth champion unless it had been meddled with!” High Master Okuninushi seethed. He seemed to have grown with his fury, towering above the other professors and making Yato shrink back, wishing he had some Floo powder so he could get out of there.

“The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful object, only an exceptionally powerful Confundus charm could’ve tricked it!” Professor Tenjin roared back. Yato winced.

Only Professor Tsuyu’s voice was calm, matter-of-factly pointing out that Yato didn’t possess the magic to be able to do such a spell.

The headmasters fell silent. This much was true – but someone did bewitch the Goblet.

“Am I… I mean…” Yato looked between their faces uncertainly. What did this mean? Was his entrance void if someone had cheated him into the competition? There were only meant to be three champions....

“This is a magical contract,” Professor Tenjin closed his eyes, fingers pressed to his forehead before he dropped them and opened his eyes.

The crackling of burning logs and Professor Tenjin’s voice broke the prolonged silence. All eyes were on him.

“As of tonight, you are a Triwizard champion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, what's gunna happen now?  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated ~


End file.
